if_onlyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hood
The Hood is the first book of the first part of the series. The Hood: ☀https://www.quotev.com/story/10645314/The-Hood Description School's out for the summer! For Ryder James, that means getting ungrounded so he can make the most of things, for Dyl Castelleno, it means another summer of hanging out with his friends, and for AJ Felusa, it means keeping Ryder and Dyl out of trouble. All of that changes when an old frenemy, Bex Simmons, moves back to town. Before they know it, the four of them are learning more about themselves and each other than they ever thought they would. Can they stick together or will they fall apart? Prolouge In the prolouge, Bex is remembering something really painful from her childhood Chapter 1: Dreams and Memories Narrator: Bex Bex ￼wakes up from remembering the memory, which she thought was a dream. She then remembers that it was actually the moment that could've destroyed any hope for her to have a relationship with Ryder, Dyl, or AJ. After she realizes that, she realizes how much she wishes she can go back to that part of town and do her best to fix things (she's done the best she could without living in the area but wants to do more). Bex also knows that she could go back if she wanted to because her dad lives in the area, but he said that she needs a good reason if she were to move in with him and she knows that she doesn't have a good enough reason. Chapter 2: Something Missing Narrator: AJ AJ is out with Ryder, Dyl, and Noah, but feels like something's missing. He asks the guys about it, but they completely turn him down. Typical, he thinks to himself, he already feels like they don't want him, they don't need to make it worse. A few minutes later, when Ryder and Noah are distracted, Dyl turns back to AJ and says he feels the same way. What feels like it's missing? Suddenly, Dyl realizes that it's that they miss Bex. Dyl is the only person that knows AJ likes Bex, so he feels bad that he misses her. Dyl misses Bex because he wishes he got to know her better, which he confides in AJ. Chapter 3: I Wish Narrator: Ryder Ryder is home alone in his room, so he finally admits to himself that he feels the same way his friends felt about missing Bex. He also admits that he likes Bex, and knows that she and a crush on him. Ryder wishes that he had the chance to ask her out before summer break started. Chapter 4: Not Enough Space for me Narrator: Bex The next day, Bex still wants to live with her dad and fix her mistakes. During the afternoon, while her mom is cleaning their apartment, she realizes that the apartment is too small for her, her mom, and Tori (her sister) That evening, Bex talks to her mom, who says it's okay if she wants to move out. Bex calls her dad afterwards, who says she can move in with him. She now has the opportunity to do what needs to be done. Chapter 5: Moving Day Narrator: Bex One month later, Bex is finally moving in to her dad's house. She unpacks everything and then looks around for the first time in two years (her parents got divorced two years prior to the book). Bex is really surprised by how much money her dad has been making and that she's finally home Chapter 6: A Wet Surprise Narrator: Dyl it is 9 at night. Ryder, AJ, and Dyl were ding dong ditching in the neighborhood when they get to Bex's house. Just as the three of them get to the door they are sprayed with a hose. As soon as that stops, they hear someone coming towards them. Dyl is getting really scared but doesn't want to leave his friends.Category:Books Category:Part 1